Klonoa (SK)
Klonoa, also called the "Dream Traveler" and recently the "Unbound Dream", is the main protagonist of Soul Kingdom: Klonoa. He is the Soul Princes' Guardian of Dreams and revealed to be an ancient dream spirit. Klonoa is also a playable character in Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit and a DLC character in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. Prior to Soul Kingdom Before The Door to Phantomile Despite his youthful appearance, Klonoa was born from the wandering souls of people lost to the darkness after the destruction of the United Kingdom and became a manifestation of people's dreams as a dream spirit. Without means to a physical form however, Klonoa fell into a slumber fraught with nightmares. He was brought out of the darkness by Acedia, the most benevolent Sin of the Seven Evils, and gave the spirit a physical form as a chimera of a rabbit and cat. This brought upon his awakening and Acedia named him "Klonoa" after an ancient name meaning "sleeping one." Knowing only loneliness and fear, the newly formed Klonoa was a scared child that never strayed far from the Sin. Acedia let Klonoa stay by his side until he lost him through a rift to the Realm of Sleep. As a result, Klonoa fell into another deep sleep for hundreds of years until being found and awakened by the spirit of Amethyst, the Soul Prince of Shadow. Amethyst wanted to spare him from further pain and gave him his own worlds to protect along with a special ring that requires the help of others so Klonoa could make friends. After a battle with the Nightmare Nahatomb however, Klonoa fell into a coma from the high exposure to despair and so was hidden in the Realm of Sleep by Amethyst for his protection. Amethyst made the worlds he made for Klonoa able to call him from his slumber by calling for the "sleeping one." Unknown to Amethyst, Nahatomb's leaked energy also caused Klonoa to form amnesia, losing his memories all except his name. Klonoa series see this page. Story Soul Kingdom: Klonoa Drifting in the Lanes Between, Klonoa is picked up by the team, when they are leaving Oddworld. Future Series Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit SK Appearance SK Personality SK Abilities As with his previous appearances, Klonoa's signature move is the Wind Bullet from his ring, which is revealed to be a gift from Amethyst. With the help from Hewpoe, Lolo or Sonic, Klonoa can shoot bullets of wind and inflate enemies to use to get over terrains and attack. Faithful to previous games, he can use his long ears to hover in the air for a short time. With the help of the Soul Princes, Klonoa's Wind Bullets can be altered with their elements. An example is if Mario is in the party, he can use Fire Bullets on ice or grass based enemies or obstacles. An addition is that Klonoa is able to connect to the Soul Princes' energies and willingly absorb some for his attacks. Klonoa has very little experience with his true power as a dream spirit. Klonoa's heart, which takes the form of Lunatea's moon, is able to generate living dreams. He doesn't have control of his powers, allowing his loose Nightmares to come to life and bring havoc to Phantomile and Lunatea. But once Klonoa learned to conquer his fear, he was able to turn the dreams of the two worlds' inhabitants into his power and used it to "tame" the rogue Nahatomb. Being a dream spirit makes Klonoa, in layman's terms, immortal. His soul is incapable of being destroyed and he can survive as long as his heart, the moon Luna-Ferra, is unscathed. If his physical form is destroyed, Klonoa's soul will merge once more with his heart and lose its physical form until another gives him a new physical form for his soul. Gallery Trivia * There was no original explanation or interview as to what "Klonoa" means in the Klonoa series. The owner of Pac-Man had agreed to let "Klonoa" be an old Tamashika term for "sleeping one." *Klonoa is the oldest protagonist in the Soul Kingdom franchise. *As of Soul Kingdom: Klonoa, his English VA is Sam Tsui and Japanese VA is Satoshi Fukase. Category:SK: K Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SK Guardians Category:Dream Galaxy Category:Klonoa Category:Phantomile Category:Lunatea Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT!